


The Suit Life of Mace Windu the Jedi (ft Feemor)

by kirakiraakira13



Series: The Suit Life of Mace Windu the Jedi (ft the whole Temple) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Everybody Lives, Fluff and Crack, Jedi!Xanatos, M/M, Other, Other tags to be added
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakiraakira13/pseuds/kirakiraakira13
Summary: Đủ cmn rồi.





	

Mace Windu day trán. 

Yoda rời Đền chưa quá hai ngày, mà giờ cơ nghiệp ngàn năm gần như chuẩn bị tan tành hết cả. Lần cuối ngài kiểm tra lại tài khoản ngân hàng, số tín phiếu còn lại đủ dư dả để chi trả cho toàn bộ hoạt động của Đền trong ít nhất là một thập kỉ nữa, mà giờ ngài đang phải cay đắng nhìn tiền bay vào trong gió, TẤT CẢ đều tại một tên khỉ mốc nào đó không quản nổi cựu học trò của bản thân. 

Nếu được, Mace sẵn sàng đánh ngất Qui-Gon và bán tống bán tháo bậc thầy Jedi cho một hội buôn lậu Correlian nào đó luôn, đời tên ấy từ đó về sau ngài cóc có quan tâm nữa, nhưng rồi cái hậu quả lù lù theo sau mới là thứ khiến vị thành viên Hội đồng phải đau đầu. 

Xanatos cùng với Qui-Gon đã đánh sập tổng cộng ba khu vườn và sáu toà nhà rồi. Chưa kể một danh sách dài dằng dặc những trang thiết bị bị đánh hỏng đi kèm, và mỗi lần nghe thấy tiếng năng lượng kêu ro ro từ hai thanh gươm tím và xanh phát ra ở đâu, đi kèm với hội mấy đứa trẻ ranh và bọn Hiệp sĩ mới được phong hàm hô hào ầm ầm, chia team đánh cược, Mace lại bật lên một khát khao, một ước ao cháy bỏng rằng đứa nào đấy, ai cũng được, Sith hay Jedi, giống-người hay không-giống-người, trộm vặt hay quý tộc, làm ơn làm ơn làm ơn hãy cho ngài một cơ hội và gửi ngài về với Thần lực yêu thương đi. Ngài CHỊU HẾT NỔI RỒI. 

Ấy là chưa kể việc ngày hôm qua ngài còn thấy Adi dấu yêu cùng Tahl len lén tuồn tín phiếu cho Quinlan Vos, đương nhiên là đang thực hiện hành vi đánh bạc phạm pháp. Phạm pháp, hiểu không, vì Mace Windu ngài đây chuẩn bị triệu tập Hội đồng và ra pháp lệnh triệt tiêu mọi hành vi chia team cá cược và đệ trình lên các Nghị sĩ đây. Cấm! Cấm hết! Cấm tuốt! Rồi tất-cả, nghe rõ chưa, tất-cả những đứa nào dưới 13 tuổi và chưa có sư phụ sẽ phải đi ngủ vào 9 giờ tối, thức dậy vào 5 giờ sáng; còn phàm đứa nào cứ từ 13 tuổi trở lên, ngày thiền định đủ 8 tiếng xám hối cho ngài! 

Còn nếu như chúng nó mà còn quý trọng đời sống tự do trong cái chốn tu hành này, khôn hồn thì biết đường đánh tiếng gọi Obi-Wan Kenobi về sớm đi. 

= = =  
Obi-Wan hắt xì. Cậu cảm thấy một nguồn năng lượng vô hình không tên nào đó đang hướng vào cậu ngấm ngầm và đầy thù địch, thật tình, điều ấy làm cậu không ngăn nổi một cú rùng mình nhẹ. Bên cạnh Obi-Wan, Feemor đang trầm ngâm nhìn vào bảng data của anh, lông mày hơi nhíu lại. 

“Feemor, có gì không anh?” 

“Hở?”

Feemor giật mình, ngẩng lên nhìn cậu Hiệp sĩ trẻ. Obi-Wan mới hoàn thành thử thách của Hội đồng vào tháng trước một cách xuất sắc, thậm chí còn né được một cú quật gậy từ thầy Yoda trước mắt toàn dân thiên hạ; sau khi cậu trao lọn tóc Padawan của mình cho thầy Qui-Gon và chính thức trở thành Hiệp sĩ. Xanatos đã có sụt sịt tý chút, nhưng sẵn sàng rút lightsaber ra cho bất kì đứa nào nói anh “mít ướt” ăn hành, thực tế, Bruck Chun xíu chút nữa thì đi tong hàm tiền đạo nếu như Feemor không ra tay ngăn cản người yêu một cách kịp thời. Xani của anh phản kháng lại khá dữ dội, nhưng đôi khi Xani không thể luôn làm điều Xani muốn được, Feemor sinh ra để làm gì cơ chứ?? 

“Có tin gì từ Đền không anh?” 

Obi-Wan nhấp nhổm, đây là nhiệm vụ đầu tiên của thằng bé với tư cách Hiệp sĩ, cũng là lần đầu tiên Obi-Wan thực hiện nhiệm vụ với một người không-phải là Qui-Gon... Feemor mừng rằng anh là người được các sư phụ lựa chọn cho chuyến đi lần này. 

Bởi có cái mông con bantha mới biết được chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu họ chọn Garen Muln...không chỉ cái mông hai đứa sẽ bị phá nát trước khi chúng nó kịp nói từ “Sith”, mà còn vì phản ứng của Qui-Gon nữa. 

Thật thà mà nói, 90% cái Đền này thờ sống Qui-Gon, và 98% đều quả quyết rằng vị sư phụ luôn sống trong hiện tại ấy lúc nào cũng ngẩn ngơ mỗi khi có Obi-Wan bên cạnh. Nhưng mà, cựu sư phụ của anh lúc nào cũng tìm được cách để tỏ ra ngầu bò trước mặt thằng bé, điều ấy khiến cho Xani của anh ghét “cái lão đốn mạt thối tha suy đồi mục nát” – lược bỏ hai vạn tám nghìn từ thoá mạ theo cung cách Thái tử của Telos – vô cùng tận. 

Dù cho Qui-Gon cũng là người thầy đã chỉ bảo cho Xanatos, vị Thái tử-Jedi ghét “lão ấy” đến mức nếu ánh mắt có thể giết người, Qui-Gon chết đi sống lại một ngày đủ ba mươi lần là ít. 

Tất cả, đều vì thái độ bảo vệ như gà mẹ bọc con của Xanatos đối với “Obi bé bỏng”. 

Vô thức, Feemor thở dài. 

“Mau chóng thực hiện nhiệm vụ cho xong rồi quay về thôi em à.” 

Feemor day day thái dương. Chừng như lời “cầu cứu” của thầy Windu cùng tiếng la ó cổ vũ của đám đông đệm ở nền, hiển nhiên là đang chiêm ngưỡng Xani cùng Qui-Gon đánh lộn xà quần, vẫn còn khiến anh ung hết cả thủ. Nhắc nhở bản thân, lần sau, đừng dùng tai nghe nữa. Obi-Wan biết thì có sao, đằng nào thằng bé chả biết Xanatos đánh nhau với Qui-Gon vì anh Xani của nó chịu hết nổi “lão già biến thái” kia rồi, dù Feemor khá chắc anh đã phải nhắc hơn hai mươi lần với Xani rằng nếu như Obi-Wan và Qui-Gon mà có hẹn hò thì cũng không làm sao cả, Obi-Wan nó lớn rồi, hai mấy rồi chứ bé bỏng gì đâu, tự quyết định đời sống tình cảm cá nhân được rồi. 

Ối nhưng mà, Thần lực của con ơi, con chưa muốn về chầu ông bà ông vải sớm, cũng chưa muốn phải chuyển chỗ ngủ ra cái ghế sofa bé tin hin ngoài phòng khách vĩnh viễn. 

Từ đầu cầu Coruscant tới một phi thuyền bé xinh nào đó đang trôi ngoài vũ trụ, sư phụ Mace Windu cùng Hiệp sĩ Feemor không nén nổi mà bật ra một tiếng thở dài ngao ngán.


End file.
